1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ski poles, and more specifically, to ski poles that have other built-in functionality by providing various tools for the user.
2. The State of the Art
A typical ski pole is comprised of an elongate hollow pole that includes a grip at one end and a ferrule (metal tip) that forms a tip at the other end. The pole may be comprised of aluminum or lightweight composite materials. Skiers use ski poles to improve balance as well as for propulsion. Aluminum poles are still one of the main types of ski pole on the market.
In a modern skiing one pole, near the tip end of the shaft, there is a circular “basket” attached to prevent the pole from penetrating too far into the snow. Baskets are typically comprised of plastic. Baskets can be relatively small and cone-shaped as used in racing or larger disk-shaped objects for use in powder or other more recreational skiing conditions. Attached to the upper part of the pole is a grip with a strap, either fastened to the pole or detachable. The straps can be slipped over the wrist of the skier to prevent the loss of the pole in the event of a fall.
Because recreational skiers almost always use ski poles, whether they be alpine or downhill skiers or Nordic or cross-country skiers, the ski pole is a skiing accessory that is nearly always carried by a skier. As such, it would be advantageous to utilize a ski pole to provide the skier with various tools that may be needed while skiing.